


Notes to Ianto

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'discarded love letters' on comment_fic's 27-word meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes to Ianto

1.

_9 a.m. call with UNIT. Remind me?_

2\. 

_Getting breakfast. Back soon._

3.

_Rhys and his fucking beans._

_When this is over. You. Me. Roof._


End file.
